finalfantasyviiirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Making a character page
Hi! So you want to make a character page? I want you to make one too because they're pretty neat! How to make a character page step by step When you go to the main page of the Wiki, You'll see a button on the top right saying "Contribute" go ahead and click that. You'll then find a drop down menu, click "Add A Page" You should then see something that looks a little like this, Type in your character's name in the title box, and choose blank or standard. for this I chose standard, but ultimately it doesn't matter since you'll be replacing everything on it anyways. Now you should be in the visual editor of your page, Nobody can see it until you hit publish, but first go ahead and click the tab indicated by the red outline, it says "Source" that is where we'll be doing a lot of our editing from. Now we're in the source editor, it looks a little plain right now huh? well lets fix that, if you're using an internet window that has tabs, right click at the top where it says "FinalFanta" and open a tab to the main wiki, if you accidentally right click make sure you don't leave your character page, the site will prompt if you really want to leave, if you do you'll have to start from the beginning so be careful! Scroll down in that new tab to the character template just above this tutorial on the main page, give it a click. Now find where the red square indicates the edit button and give that a click too. Head on into the source editor again like you did on your own page by the visual and source tabs in the upper right corner, select all the text in the source editor window, and right click, and copy, (Or your copying shortcut prefrence.) Now go back to your character page tab on your internet window, and remove the old source code in the window until its empty, then right click and paste the code from the character template into your character profile page edit window. Now you can go hog wild filling this out with information, like the red outline signifies, pushing the preview button now and then while editing is a good thing to make sure there isn't any broken code or that things are turning out okay and as you want it. Now that we finished filling this out, Its looking pretty spiffy, but its still missing something, a picture, what does our chracter look like? that red text isn't too attractive so lets go ahead and change that. Back in the source editor, click the outlined button "Photo" You will get a prompt to upload a picture from your computer, for this you'll want something that is sized properly, the maximum width should be around 250 pixels, the picture I chose was 250x311. if you need an image editor I've heard that Gimp is very good and free. You'll then be prompt with this, this is another one options menu that doesn't mean much in the context of your page, so you can just go ahead and "add photo" Once the code is pasted into your source editor, all you'll be needing is the highlighted text, everyones will be different depending on the file name of your image, which is all you need to place your picture in the infobox. Replace "Tiny clown.jpg" with your file name, and remove the image code from the bottom of your page Side note: Another cool thing you can do in "Categories" off to the right hand side, is type in "Students" or "Instructors", and it'll add you to the list page of Garden Students or Garden Instructors. Cool eh? Now when you hit preview you'll have a neat image showing everyone your character's mug. once you're all done and happy with your character's page, just hit the publish button at the bottom. And now your basic character page is all done! for yourself and others to enjoy and read about! Remember to keep your page updated so you can record and keep people updated on the exploits of your character's adventures!